


Little bit of

by vvishop



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>볼일보고 손 안씻고 침대 간 휴고랑 에그시</p></blockquote>





	Little bit of

복도 바닥이 뭘로 만들어진 줄도 몰랐다. 새구두는 불편했고 카펫이었던 부분이 끝이 났지만 에그시는 조심만 한다면 제대로 걸을 수도 소리를 내지 않을 수도 있었다. 코로 숨을 쉬는 데도 소리가 컸다. 록시는 아래에서 진녹색 드레스를 입고 한송이 꽃처럼 벽에 붙어있었다. 멀린이 귓속으로 지시를 했다.   
[코너를 돌아. 에그시.]  
호러 영화에나 나올 법한 광활한 복도가 펼쳐졌다. 어디가 문이고 어디가 벽인지도 헷갈렸다. 에그시와 몇 번의 작전을 거친 멀린은 미터까지 계산해 지시를 내렸다. 테러를 자행하는 비밀 단체라 할지라도 현대는 디지털 세상이었다. 통재라. USB를 벨트 안에 챙겨넣은 에그시는 아무 일도 없는 것처럼 서재 속의 서재 속의 서재를 나섰다. 헤매지 않도록 헨젤과 그레텔처럼 표시를 해두었는데도 시발. 빌어먹게 헷갈렸다. 멀린이 말한 오른쪽 통로로 걸음을 옮기는 순간 멀린의 다급한 목소리가 들렸다.   
[조심-]  
그리고 삐이- 통신이 끊겼다. 귓속을 송곳으로 쑤시는 통증에 가까워서 에그시는 그만 안경을 벗고 말았다. 관자놀이를 눌렀다. 뱀같은 눈을 한 저택의 주인이 눈 앞에 서있었다.   
"손님이 이곳까지는 무슨 일이신지."   
뚜벅뚜벅뚜벅 구두가 다가왔다. 에그시가 시계를 기억상실로 돌리려는 찰나 또다른 누군가가 다가왔다.   
"죄송합니다만 써. 손은 어디에서 씻을 수 있습니까."   
아는 목소리. 정중한 말투. 시선이 돌아간 순간 에그시는 사라졌다. 협조하는 인물들의 목록을 빼오는 미션을 받았던 록시는 이미 킹스맨 양복점으로 돌아가고 있었다. 에그시는 평정을 가장해 넥타이를 고치며 저택을 빠져나갈 길을 찾았다. 웨이터들이 나오는 문으로 접어드는 순간 팔이 잡혔다. 돌려세워 눕히려는데 상대가 버팅겼다.   
"이 길은 멀어."   
에그시는 멱살을 쥔 손을 놓았다. 휴고가 탁탁 구김간 수트를 털었다.   
"좋아보이네. 에그시."   
휴고를 따라 걸으며 에그시는 필사적으로 침착해졌다.   
"이 꼴이?"   
휴고가 하하 웃었다.   
"해본 말이야."   
순간 누그러졌다. 투다다다 경비원이 뛰는 소리가 가까워졌다. 휴고는 에그시를 다른 통로로 인도했다. 그리고 또 다른 통로로. 또 다른 통로로.   
"가까운 길 맞아?"   
휴고가 또 하하 웃었다.   
"우리 집도 차고까지 가려면 삼십분은 걸려."   
뒤에서 잰 발걸음이 들렸다. 휴고가 코너로 꺾어졌다. 맞은 편에서도 발걸음 소리가 났다. 비도 안오는데 우산을 가져올 수는 없었다. 에그시의 손이 스르르 주머니 속 총 머리판을 잡았다. 휴고가 앞에 바짝 다가왔다.   
"친구. 내가 최근 미국 영화를 한 편 봤는데 말이야. 친절하게도 이런 이야기를 해주더군."   
휴고는 말도 느릿느릿했다. 속이 터질 것 같은 에그시는 휴고를 밀었다.   
"일단 닥쳐."   
키도 십센티는 더 큰 휴고는 에그시를 코너로 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다. 공공장소에서 스킨십은 타인을 불편하게 한다고. 턱을 벌리는 손이 입 안을 비집고 들어오는 혀가 방금 전 어색한 웃음과는 다르게 섹스의 한 중간에 있을 법해서 에그시는 휴고의 등을 움켜쥐었다. 맞춤 정장은 몸과 한치의 틈도 없어서 제대로 뭘 쥘 수도 없었지만. 끈적끈적한 소리가 날 무렵 발소리는 멀어져갔다.   
"갔네."  
"시발..."  
입술을 닦은 에그시는 다시 길을 안내하기 시작한 휴고를 따라갔다. 신사답지 못한 말이겠지만 에그시 아까 키스했을 때... 신사답지 못한 줄 알면 닥쳐. 하하 참 단호하구나.   
둘은 휴고의 차를 타고 대저택을 빠져나왔다. 안심이 되서 그랬는지 둘은 말도 없이 킹스맨 양복점 앞에 도착했다. 휴고가 운전석에서 내려 조수석으로 총총 가고 있는데 에그시가 내렸다. 휴고는 무언가를 깨달은 표정을 했다.   
"아 참 그렇지. 에스코트가 필요 없었구나."  
에그시는 피식 웃었다.  
"오늘 고마웠다."  
휴고가 윙크했다.   
"다음에 또 만나면 키스... 하하. 말실수를 했군. 다음에 또 보자."  
"뭘 다음에 또 봐."  
하는 말이야. 휴고는 상어색 람보르기니와 함께 사라졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> 볼일보고 손 안씻고 침대 간 휴고랑 에그시


End file.
